


Catchphrase

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's teammates remind him of some of his less charming habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catchphrase

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: none. Written for the userpic meme challenge.

"Do you find it at all odd, Colonel Mitchell," said Vala over lunch, "that you have a catchphrase?" She tore a piece off the top of her muffin. It was lunch, and she had a muffin. He never knew how she did it.

"I do not," he scoffed, but saw Daniel making that face into his salad. "Do I?"

"You kinda do," Sam admitted apologetically.

Cameron leaned back in his chair. "Naw," he drawled. "I do not. You're totally punking me."

"I've been watching this 'TV Land' channel of yours," said Vala, "although I cannot fathom why you call it that, because obviously, you are already watching TV. But they were having an informative special on catchphrases, such as 'dyn-o-mite!', and 'I am not a crook.'"

Sam's lips were suddenly pressed in a very thin line, and she seemed unnaturally focused on picking at her sandwich.

"I don't know how much I should trust someone whose basis of Western culture is Nixon and Good Times, but okay." Cameron crossed his arms over his chest smugly. "Hit me, Miss Expert. What is my 'catchphrase'?"

"You mean you don't know?" said Daniel.

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Even I know," spoke up Teal'c. "You indeed say it often, Colonel Mitchell."

A laugh bubbled up. "You guys are completely making this up."

"Sorry, Cam," said Sam, "it's true." She rearranged her face, lowered her voice barely, and mimicked him with an enthusiastic, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Cameron cringed. "Oh, I do _not_ sound like that," he said, rising his voice to be heard over the chorus of their laughter.

"Yes you do," said Daniel.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"Pretty much," agreed Vala.

"You guys suck," said Cameron.


End file.
